


Insensitive

by PrinceBirb08



Series: Scar and Soul AU [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: A character literally rips another character's stitches out of their face, Gen, Headcanons full speed ahead, It's quick and at the very end though, Scar AU, Slight gore if you squint, mentions of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBirb08/pseuds/PrinceBirb08
Summary: Of all the ways that one could describe him, Maruku was not insensitive.Not in the slightest.(Old fic from 2018)
Series: Scar and Soul AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641766
Kudos: 7





	Insensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Another Scar AU oneshot, this time featuring good old Triple D! Some minor headcanons to note:
> 
> At the beginning of the Scar AU, Dedede acts a bit like his anime counterpart and less like the benevolent (if not impulsive) ruler that he is by the time of Star Allies.
> 
> Marx's full name is Maruku Sonata. His parents were a Noddy and a Smirror.
> 
> Marx low key blames Dedede for his death. When Marx was younger, he was often without food, and thus Dedede's food heist left him scarred for life and wanting vengeance. He chose to take over Popstar because he saw Meta Knight's attempt to do so and wanted to emulate his idol. Marx is also terrified of Dedede, though he won't admit it.
> 
> Marx permanently has to wear stitches to keep himself from splitting down the middle. They usually don't get in the way, and he lets Gryll and Magolor tie pretty green ribbons to his hair and around his head like headbands. However, the ribbons are attached to the stitches to stay in place and thus can snag when pulled.

Maruku Sonata was a lot of things; intelligent, passionate, maybe even obnoxious. 

He did not describe himself as insensitive. 

“Hey, Dedede!” the yell leaves him before he can stop himself. 

The king is the last person out of the room, pausing momentarily to glance back at the jester, a look of curiosity painting his face. It was pure chance that the undead wish thief caught the end of the penguin’s conversation, since the two barely saw each other outside of when they met with Kirby. 

_ Marx hardly wanted anything to do with the one who indirectly caused his death. _

“Remember me?” Green ribbons fall in his vision. He brushes them aside with a careless wing flap, mentally scolding himself for not tying the stitches tighter. 

Regardless, his cold glare is easily seen by Dedede, who turns on his heel, squinting at the jester as if unsure as to who he is. 

‘ _ Come on, can’t you remember anything significant? Like the one you-’ _

Recognition flashes in the king’s blue gaze, and he starts forward, pace quick and excited. Marx hardly has a moment to react as the king’s strong, warmly garbed arms close around him, his breath halting for a moment as he’s unwillingly hugged.

“Of  _ course _ I rememba’ ya!” Dedede holds him at arm’s length, grinning widely. “You’re that Marxie-fellow from a couple years ago, aren’t ya? I never forget a face!”

The jester finds the wits not to bite the offending figure, an unamused expression crawling onto his face in place of his grimace.

“How quaint,” he dryly remarks. “He remembers the dead guy.”

The ribbons fall back into his face, and he reaches to push them away, before Dedede suddenly squeals with the wonder of a child, reaching for Marx’s sensitive stitches. 

“What have we here?” His mittens grab for the ribbons, little needles of pain rocketing through Marx’s face. The king chuckles, a horrible sound in the situation, as the jester struggles to escape. “Aw, come on, I thought ya said you died. Accordin’ to Meta, this shouldn’t hurt one bit, pal.” 

“I can assure you that I still feel pain, imbecile.”

“Let’s test it!” 

He yanks. Strings unravel. Marx screams.

He was not insensitive. On the contrary, it was the king.


End file.
